Semiconductor devices include integrated circuits and are used in many electronic products. The circuits are integrated together on a semiconductor die. Many of these electronic products are battery operated and/or operate in environments with limited power. As such, these electronic products have semiconductor devices that include integrated circuits which are designed to have relatively low power consumption. Various approaches are taken to reduce power consumption to satisfy the desire for relatively low power consumption. For example, integrated circuits are designed with reduced dimensions and operate with lower voltage requirements, into circuits unnecessary for a current operation may be shut down or placed in an idle mode, internal clock frequencies may be reduced where possible, as well as other approaches.
Another approach for reducing power consumption is to control provision of power to various circuits or groups of circuits such that power is provided to the circuits when operated, but power is not provided to the circuits (e.g., disconnected) when not operated. Power gate circuits may be included and used for controlling the provision of power to the various circuits or groups of circuits in this manner. The power gate circuits include circuits that are capable of carrying sufficient power to the various circuits or groups of circuits when activated. Such circuits in the power gate circuits are often large and require significant area, on the semiconductor die. However, with increasing demands for smaller electronic products and/or higher density integrated circuits, there is a desire to reduce the size of circuits integrated onto a semiconductor die.